


Mariposilla

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Couple Fight, Episode: s16e01 Girls Disappeared, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fixing Writers Poor Research, Homophobic Language, Linguistics, M/M, Sonny doesn't know Spanish Lingo, Spanish, clearly, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Sonny uses a word in Spanish wrong during an argument with Rafael.





	Mariposilla

**Author's Note:**

> In Girls Disappeared, Sonny calls a Mexican girl a mariposilla, which I can only assume was poor research from the writers, since in Mexico, it's a way to refer to feminine men. So here, a conversation that fixes that, I hope.

Sonny exhales heavily as he puts both of his hands on the table, bending over and resting his weight, “You know that’s not right, you just love going against me.” he tells Rafael. 

Rafael rolls his eyes, “You’re just making me the bad guy now so you look good” 

“On whose eyes?” Sonny says, signaling to their otherwise empty apartment, “You just don’t like visiting my parents. Say it.”

“Estás siendo un fula,” Rafael says, exhaling.

“Bueno, mariposilla,” Sonny says “I—“

Rafael shakes his head and interrupts Sonny “What did you just call me?” his eyes are wide, his pose stiff. 

“Mariposilla?” Sonny says, visibly confused by Rafael’s sudden change. 

“Uh,” Rafael rubs his nose bridge, “Sonny, what do you think that word means?”

“Like, little butterfly” Sonny says, a slight doubt on his words “that’s what you call someone who’s delicate isn’t it?”

Rafael squints his eyes, clearly sizing Sonny up “Where did you learn that?”

“Uh, latin kids at my school, they um, called me that as they shoved me on a locker,” Sonny rubs the back of his neck, “a friend told me that’s what it means”

Rafael sighs, running his hand through his face, “Sonny, sweetie,” he gets closer to his lover “mariposilla is a derogatory way to refer to feminine men” Sonny widens his eyes “kinda like faggot.” Rafael shrugs

“I’m so sorry Rafa, I didn’t–“

Rafael smiles with snark, “You called me, your boyfriend, a faggot,” he chuckles “you suck my dick, Sonny, I think you’re a mariposilla as well”

Sonny rolls his eyes “I didn’t know!” 

Rafael gets on his tip toes and pecks him, “You’re adorable, mi gringo”

Sonny tilts his head, “Is that another insult?”

Rafael laughs, “American," he kisses his jaw lightly, "I think it’s fair, since you just insulted me for being gay”

Sonny sighs, “Forget dinner with my parents, I’ve already fucked up enough tonight,” He rests his forehead on Rafael’s, “cmon, I’ll make you dinner to make it up”

Rafael smiles, happy as always to outsmart his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael calls Sonny 'un fula', which means a shady, untrustworthy person.
> 
> Gringo means 'American', not really an insult, just how we refer to Americans.
> 
> I'm Mexican, born and raised, by the way, so some of my Cuban lingo might be wrong, but my Mexican is never wrong, lol.
> 
> Twitter: @adarafabarba
> 
> Seriously, the writers need to work harder if they wanna include Spanish, jeez.


End file.
